1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward an improved hinge.
The invention is more particularly directed toward an improved hinge of the type comprising elongate, concentric part-circular hinge elements.
The invention is also directed toward a folding closure employing the improved hinge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hinges having concentric circular hinge elements are well suited for use in folding closures. The hinges provide weather-proof joints between adjacent closure panels and also normally provide smooth, reliable pivoting action at all stages of opening and closing. In addition, the part circular hinge elements make it easy to assemble the hinges by sliding one hinge element partly within the other. A separate pintle is not normally required to assemble the hinges. Hinges of the above type are quite well known as shown for example in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,594.
The known hinges have some disadvantages however. Their construction is often such that narrow, longitudinal gaps extend between portions of the hinge elements when the closure is in the folded or unfolded positions. Because of the gaps, the hinges do not have a neat, clean appearance. More importantly, objects can be inserted into these gaps preventing functioning of the hinges, and thereby preventing operation of the closure.
The known hinges also have hinge elements with exposed edges, particularly when the closure is in an unfolded, operative position. The exposed edges often do not align adjacent hinge elements thereby again presenting an appearance problem. In addition, the exposed edges can invite tampering with the closure.
Another disadvantage of known hinges is that they occasionally have difficulty in functioning properly if they become even slightly misaligned. Elements in one hinge member can interfere with elements in the other hinge member if they become misaligned as the hinge members rotate between open and closed positions. The interference can hinder proper operation of the hinge.